


you and I will walk together again

by MissCatherineEarnshaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Humor, Year one to seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCatherineEarnshaw/pseuds/MissCatherineEarnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They all meet in the train.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and I will walk together again

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I've got this sort of pathology which forces me to write Hogwarts AU with everything I love, including this damn show. The story is set after the second wizarding world in the HP universe and the plot-roughly- follows the Office's from season one to three although I changed a few things.  
> Jim/Pam is endgame, so no need to worry.
> 
> As usual, this is not beta'ed and I'm actually french. Sorry for all the mistakes you may find.
> 
> Have a good reading, and don't forget that kudos and comment are love :)
> 
> Title comes from White Stripes' awesome song We're going to be friends.

* * *

 

They all meet in the train. There's Michael Scott, a small thin boy with slick brown hair, and his neighbor Dwight Schrute, who worships him for no apparent reason. There is Ryan Howard, a muggleborn who is more than a little anxious at the prospect of going to Hogwarts. And there is Pam Beesly. She's very quiet at the beginning ,squeezing hard Roy's hands, her sweetheart since kindergarten. She relaxes during the trip though – she learns the boys funny anecdotes her parents told her, laughs when they joke and even makes sarcastic comment from time to time.

Jim looks at all of them, especially Pam, and he thinks Hogwarts is going to be fun.

 They stay together in the boat but they eventually have to scatter apart when they enter the school with the rest of the students. Jim crams his neck so he spot them in the crowd during the Sorting though, and he knows the others are doing the same.

He's sorted in Ravenclaw, along with Pam. Dwight, Michael and Roy go to Hufflepuff. Ryan is the only one sorted in Slytherin. Jim and Pam shoot each other a surprised look over the table when they hear the hat. Sure the Slytherin House has become more tolerant since the end of the second wizarding war, but the admission of a muggleborn among its rank might be unheard of. Ryan seems a little unfazed, but he smiles anyway as he gets up from the stool. Michael on the other hand isn't too happy with his sorting. He comes to their table to whine a bit, Dwight trailing behind him as always. The others Ravenclaw stare at them strangely, but they're ignorant first year, so they let it go. Pam eventually manages to convince Michael he's lucky he's in Hufflepuff, because their common room is the closest to the kitchen. Jim helps her by explaining exactly what can be found in Hogwarts' kitchen.

“Well done Beesly”. He whispers to her once they're out of sight. Pam smiles widely.

“You're not so bad either Halpert.” She tells him, and just like that, Jim knows he's glad he's ended up in Ravenclaw.

 

 

 

They're in second year, in the middle of a charm class, when Pam tells Jim he's her best friend. He doesn't hear her at the beginning, mainly because he's too busy focusing squinting at his wand – water is supposed to come out of it any moment now. They're always partnering up in Flitwick classes –well, more in every class they don't share with the Hufflepuff actually – and it usually works fine but today isn't going so well.

“M' sorry Beesly, I didn't catch what you were saying.” he asks her once he finally gets the wand to sprout water. Pam rises her head from her notes and flushes a little.

“Nothing important.” she mumbles. “All right, just that you're my best friend.” she adds with a shrug, prompted by Jim's pleading eyes.

“Are we feeling all sentimental today Beesly ?” he tells her merrily. She sticks her tongue at him and that could be it, but he feels like he has to say something meaningful too.

“I'm kidding. Of course I'm your best friend. If I weren't, you couldn't be mine, and that would be just plain wrong.”

Pam laughs at that, and for a moment Jim is able to appreciate the sight of her covering her giggle behind her hand, all flushed and giddy. He's happy, he really is, and if he feels a tiny flutter of disappointment, he's able to dismiss it. Of course Pam only sees him as a friend, what was he expecting?

 

 

Jim becomes one of Ravenclaw's chasers in third year. He's not the only one who begins playing Quidditch seriously – Roy gets a beater position in Hufflepuff team and Ryan is Slytherin's new Seeker. It makes sense – it usually takes at least two years acquire both the level and the popularity to get in your house's team. Jim thinks it's fun, up until the first match of the season, which opposes Ravenclaw to Hufflepuff. Roy kicks him into oblivion with a nasty Bludger which prompts him to fall of his broom not five minutes in the game. He spends two days at the Infirmary Wig afterward. Roy comes at one point to visit him. He apologizes, even if his eyes say otherwise. Jim knows he's only here because of Pam, and he wonders what Roy has guessed from their relationship that made him so angry.

 

 

Fourth year is the year most students discover the existence of the opposite sex. Dwight, to everyone's surprise, begins to date at blond Slytherin named Angela, who could be rather pretty if she bothered to smile from time to time. Michael claims he's caught the eyes of their arithmancy Teacher – Mrs Levinson no longer Gould- but Jim is able to recognize the way he still stares at Ryan for what it is and he suspects the Hufflepuff of attempting diversion.

 Unfortunately, it also means this is the year Roy and Pam really begin to act like girlfriend and boyfriend. A quick peck from time to time doesn't seem to be enough anymore, and suddenly Jim keeps seeing them snogging in every corner of the castle. It makes his heart clench every time and he hates it. The worst is he has to pretend everything is fine whenever they see him. All throughout the year, he keeps waiting for the moment he'll finally get over it, but unfortunately he doesn't. At one point he tries to drift away from Pam, but she doesn't get it, or doesn't want to, and whenever he stops talking to her for a while, she begins to pout and resent him. He gives up eventually.

By the end of the year, he's gotten rather used to it. He still hopes in secret Pam will realize at some point Roy is no good for her and ditch him though.

 

 

Jim gets nominated as prefect in fifth year. So does Michael in Hufflepuff, which every student considers to be a big mistake, especially since Dwight now claim the title of “Assistant to the prefect” or whatever. In Slytherin, it's Angela and Ryan who get the position. The stern blond girl was a rather wise choice, but Jim knows for a fact Ryan mainly uses his title to find new convenient places to make out with his new girlfriend. She's a Gryffondor named Kelly who for some reason thinks Jim cares about their tragic inter-house relationship. She corners him at lunch to speak for hours about it, going as far as to compare their love affair to Romeo and Juliette's because she is that dramatic. Jim wishes she could shut up, but he's a well bred gentleman, so he merely nods and makes appreciative noises from time to time when all he can dream of is banging her head hard against the Ravenclaw table.

It's all the more difficult to listen her ramble he still haven't resolved his issues with Pam. She and Roy argue more and more these days – apparently they don't have the same vision of their relationship – and Jim's ever the good shoulder to cry on. The problem is that they always reconcile after a week or two, leaving him on his own and feeling stupider than ever. At one point during January, he's so fed up with it he decides to man up and actually do something. That's why he ends up in the prefect’s bathroom at one in the morning – he's aware it's a weird place, but there is a party in their common room and if Ryan uses the Slytherin one to make out with Kelly, then why not?- with a sleepy looking Pam.

“So what was it you wanted to tell me about exactly ?” she asks him, staring at him with bewildered eyes.

Instead of the splendid love declaration he has been elaborating since second year, there's only blank in Jim's head, which really leaves him with one solution- leaning on to kiss Pam. She makes a surprised noise and for a moment he's afraid she's going to pull back, but she doesn't. Instead she kisses back with a unexpected fervor, pressing hard in his mouth as she's afraid he'll go away. For a blissful minute the world is perfect. It doesn't last, unfortunately- Pam steps back, and the moment is broken. Jim knows what what she's going to say before she opens her mouth – he can tell by the way her face is scrunching up.

“We can't do that.” she whispers to him, her hand still clutching at his arm. “It's not right.”

“I know. But it could be.” he answers quietly, biting his upper lip. “At least if you gave it a try.” Pam looks at him with pleading eyes.

“I can't do that to Roy.”

Jim is the one to step back this time. He cuts her before she has the time to add anything.

“Is it him you really want ?”

She merely nods, even though he can notices the hesitation in her eyes. That doesn't matter though-she has all the information, and she still chooses Roy over him. That's all he wanted to know.

“Alright then.” he whispers as he begins to walk away. Pam stops him before he reaches the door.

“Can you promise me you won't tell him ?” she asks pleadingly, her hand on the handle. Jim chuckles darkly.

“Of course Beesly. I don't plan to find out for how long Roy could send me to the hospital wing for kissing his girlfriend.”

Pam laughs weakly and he feels a tiny bit relieved – at least he's still able to do that. They walk back to their dorm in silence.

Jim spends the rest of that night clutching at his pillow and trying very hard not to cry.

 

 

Karen arrives at Hogwarts during their sixth year. She's a transferred student from Beauxbâtons even if she's actually American. Her parents are some sort of magical diplomat who go from one country to another and have apparently no problem in making every magical school accept their daughter. Jim likes her instantly- she's nice and witty and he loves the way she makes faces when she thinks no one is looking. She's very pretty too. He know he's not the only one who thinks that, if the way Ryan is ogling at her from his breakfast table is anything to go by.

Jim finds the guts to ask her out by mid December. He's getting tired of his five years long hopeless crush for Pam, and he really thinks it could work out with Karen. She says yes with a shy smile and the two of them spend one wonderful evening at Hogsmeade, laughing at Madam Puddifoot's ridiculous cupids and buying sweets at Honeydukes. Jim tries very hard not to imagine what it would be like if he were with Pam.

They date for six months. When Pam finds out, she tells him she's happy for them and hugs him, but she gets more distant after that. Karen eventually learns about the fifth year incident, but she's very cool about it. She doesn't blame Jim for not telling her earlier and doesn't resent Pam in the least – she merely insists to have endless talks about their relationship and what it exactly means for him. It gives Jim the impression he's finally moving forward, and he likes it. Of course, he's still uncomfortable when Karen uses words like _commitment_ and there are still some days he longs for Pam, but in the end he thinks it's going rather well. For a while, he even manages to convince himself they both expect the same thing from this relationship. They doesn't, obviously, and it leads to awkward moment – like when Karen insists they should spend their summer together at her parent's house whereas he's not very enthusiastic about. As July gets closer, their fight becomes more and more frequent. Jim acts like nothing is wrong because he's good at that, but Karen isn't that oblivious. She takes things in hands during the Hogwarts Express ride to England. They're seating together in one deserted together and she's speaking about the holiday once again but Jim isn't really listening because he can see Pam crossing the corridor. Her eyes are puffy red - Roy and she have broken up again, and this time seems for keeps – and Jim quietly wonders if he should go and comfort her. Karen notices something is off and turns her head to sea what he's staring at. She sees Pam, and that's when she decides to snap.

“I'm heading back with my parents to America at the end of august.” she announces suddenly, claiming all Jim's attention back to her.

“I'm sorry, what did you just say ?” he asks her, raising his eyebrows.

“You heard me well.” she tells him, her mouth a thin line.

“How long have you known this ?”

“Since December. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure I was going with them. I wondered for a if while I was going to stay here. I'm rather fond of this school you see, and I thought it would be nice to end my studies here. I believed our relationship was worth it too, but apparently that was stupid of me.” she concludes with a bitter smile.

Jim wants to tells her she's wrong but he can't, because that would be a lie and Karen would know it. He can claim all he wants he's over Pam, she's not stupid – actually she has always been the more lucid about their relationship. So instead he just stares at her, agape.

“Thank you Jim, that's all I wanted to know.”

He manages to grab her wrist before she stands up.

“Listen, I know I haven't been the best boyfriend and I'm sorry for that. But I really hope that's not the only reason you're leaving.”

Karen chuckles darkly.

“You don't have to feel guilty Jim. As much the prospect of watching you and Pam finally getting together repeals me, it's not my only motivation to leave. I talked to my parents- apparently there are plenty of good degrees where I'm heading. And I heard New York is awesome.”

Her face lightens as she speaks, and for a moment he is reminded why he wanted to date her in the first place. He feels sad all of a sudden, but he knows he isn't allowed to express this feeling, not with Karen still in front of him, staring at him expectantly.

“I just want you to be happy.” he tells her, as he takes her hand and squeezes lightly. Karen's smile widens, and he knows he his answers was the right one.

“I'm sure you do.” she says softly, squeezing back.

They stay a moment like this, before Karen looks at the windows and realizes London is near.

“I'm supposed to hurry once at the station.” she explains to him as she stands up and proceeds to gather her stuff. “My parents must already be waiting for me at the ministry.” Jim watches her out of the corner of his eyes as he pretends to admire the English landscape. They bid each other farewell at the door of the compartment when they arrive at King's Cross- one awkward hug and a peck at the cheek. She disappears out of sight the moment the train pulls off and Jim is left alone the corridor in the crowd of the students steeping down . He sighs, his chest tight as he grasps his luggage .

He stumbles on Pam as he steps from the platform. From the way she looks at him worriedly, she's not the only one looking distressed.

“Are you alright Jim ?” she asks him quietly.

“Been better.” he shrugs. She bites her lips and the next moment her hand is on his shoulder, massaging slowly, her warmth radiating through the fabric. Jim feels like the past year never happened.

“Write to me this summer, will you ?” she whispers, and he's only able to nod, afraid his voice is going to croak up if he speaks. She smiles nevertheless, rubs his shoulder one last time and then she's gone, lost in the blur of the station.

The knot in Jim's chest loosens just the slightest bit.

 

 

Their compartment in The Hogwarts Express as they ride back to Hogwarts after Jim, Ryan and Michael have resumed their prefect duty is first year all over again, except they're taller and Roy isn't with them anymore. Ryan brags about his summer internship at the Ministry of Magic. Michael keeps mentioning his new girlfriend Carol who he met when he moved in his new house . Dwight doesn't say anything. He looks even more grim than usual and Jim wonders if the rumors he heard about Angela breaking up with him to go with Andrew Bernard hold any truth. Pam doesn't speak much either, but from time to time she looks at Jim and smiles softly. Jim can't help but think back to the letters they sent each other this summer after their respective break up, to everything they said and to the thing they left untold. He wants to grab her and kiss her, but now is neither the time nor the place so instead he smiles back and listens Micheal’s ramblings about how _super hot_ Carol is.

 His patience has limits though, and on that same night, as they're both sat in the Ravenclaw common room in comfy chairs all by themselves – it's half past midnight and their more reasonable housemates have dutifully regained their bedroom - he asks her.

“ Paaam.” he drawls, resting his head on her armchair.

She raises her eyebrows, the corner of her lips tugging in a smile.

“Yes Jim ?”

“ Wanna date ?”

He's managed to say it casually, even if his guts are twisting inside. Pam stares at him with bewildered eyes and for half a second, he's afraid he's got it all wrong but then she smiles softly and he allows himself to relax.

“ Of course Jim.” she whispers as she takes his hand and squeezes it. Jim squeezes back and thinks he doesn't ever want to let it go.

 They keep their relationship a secret. Pam says it will make things awkward and he tends to agree- Roy still looks at him angrily whenever he sees him and he's not sure he wants them to be the gossips' topic of Hogwarts. So they steal moments whenever they can – they hold hands under their table during classes, meet at the common room at ungodly hour and take advantage of every Hogsmeade excursion. Jim is aware it's a bit ridiculous, but he finds it fun nevertheless and maybe a tiny bit hot. Plus they soon realize it doesn't make much difference with before – other people have never truly _got_ their relationship, the way each stare and each frown means something in their own secret language and now it's only truer than ever.

They've decided they would make it public during graduation and they manage to keep their mouth shut until that- which Jim considers to be quite a fest considering how badgering some of their friends can be. When the time comes, there is no solemn announcement or anything – unlike the one McGonagall has prepared for them getting their diploma – he merely kisses Pam in front of everyone. It turns out they all knew, except for Michael who, once he's recovered from his surprise, insists on making a grand speech about the beauty of their love. Fortunately for them, no one listens to it. Others' reaction aren't as extreme- Ryan merely mumbles something about now officially owing money to Kevin, the most famous school's better, Kelly squeaks excitedly as she hugs them and Dwight grants them his famous I-give-no-shit expression. All in all it's rather rather close to what Jim had expected and he can't help but laugh, pulling Pam in a crushing embrace just because he can.

He can feel her smile against his cheek, and in one corner of his mind he thinks dimly _this was worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> You're fully entitled to rant about the sorting, I'm not so sure about it either. Except for Slytherin!Ryan because come on.


End file.
